


Markings

by Astray



Series: The Apocalypse Officers [8]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Biting, M/M, Marking, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 15:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13929819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astray/pseuds/Astray
Summary: Rex had yet to figure out exactly where he stands in this relationship witn Cody, Wolffe, and Fox. Even as he is aware of Fox's own insecurities.This, Cody's proposition, had taken him aback - but he had been intrigued, and accepted.





	Markings

Wolffe could not stop watching, especially not when Cody took matters in his own hands. Wolffe was fine with this, and he motioned for Fox to join him on the side, letting Cody do it his way. He had a perfect view on the proceedings, and he could not tear his eyes away as Cody softly spoke to Rex. They had agreed previously that tonight, Rex would surrender all control to Cody, and that Wolffe and Fox would do that same. It was exhilarating, and seeing them like this, it was a privilege. He was aware that this side of them was usually not on display. And when they were all together, control - if relinquished - was given to Wolffe. He did not mind. He was perfectly content watching them, waiting for Cody’s commands. Today was not about catharsis, about sex. It was about helping Rex unwind, making him feel that he belonged here with them - and the ink that was waiting to be used would make it it stand out on his skin. All in good time, though. 

Cody was moving slowly, circling Rex - close enough to touch, but he did not. He spoke softly, the words lost on Wolffe, but he could make out their meanings. Cody had warned them early on that orders were best if Rex wanted to get out of his head for a while. He whispered, the sound carrying to Wolffe like a caress - and yet the command was clear when Rex undressed swiftly, carefully putting away his uniform. Cody, Fox, and Wolffe were keeping their pants for the time being. Rex was standing, his back to them. The lights were low, and Fox had gone as far as getting them actual candles. Wolffe had been surprised, but he had to admit that the shifting light did wonder to the atmosphere, playing across Rex’s muscles, casting a soft glow on his skin. It made sense, in a way. They would be using ink and brushes - items from the past. Made sense to use light from another time as well. And he could not deny that it gave the room a warmth is usually was bereft of. 

Cody stopped at Rex’s side, whispering in his ear, but staring at Wolffe and Fox at the same time. Wolffe could only guess that it had something to do with them wanting him. It was something Cody used - and it was true. He wanted Rex - if only to touch him, simply running his hands on him. Fox shifted against his side, alert, waiting. Watching Cody handle Rex, directing him to the bed - it made Wolffe want this too. The feeling intensified when Rex settled on his stomach - light seeming to run down his back like water. And Cody settling above him - on his legs - hands working on Rex’s back - the play of light and shades merging them together. And the sight made Wolffe want more of it. How Cody kept the praise going, a litany falling from his lips, washing over them. The tension bleeding out of Rex. Cody had told Wolffe about it, about how orders and praise made Rex fall into that quiet submission that he seemed to achieve only in this way. Control was given and taken in different ways. This was something Wolffe wanted, all of a sudden. It was a sharp jolt in his system. Control was not something he gave up easily, if at all, and usually it involved power struggle. It made him wonder how it felt, to surrender to Cody’s quiet orders. Because Wolffe was not fooled. Cody was speaking softly, and praising, but underneath, the control he had was ironclad. 

They would never move without Cody’s assent, and there was something exhilarating about this. Cody was using alcohol to make sure the paint would hold on his skin for a long time and as such, the heady scent of whiskey was rising - after all, any alcohol would do, and it better be a good one. Nothing was too good for Rex, that they had agreed on. When Cody was done, Wolffe was getting antsy. He wanted to kiss, to touch, to mark. A low groan escaped him as he watched. He whined a bit when Cody pressed into the small of Rex’s back - right where Wolffe would usually hold him when they were having sex. The light reflecting on the alcohol and immediately evaporating, the heat in the room rising and he could almost smell it. He wanted- 

“Wolffe, no.” 

And so Wolffe fell back on his haunches - but he could feel the hunger again, as it was often the case with these three. They made him ache and it was hunger, even more than lust. Lust did not even cover it. But it was not about him, or about lust, in this moment. And so Wolffe waited, trying his best not to squirm, even as Fox grew restless next to him. They both were tactile, that much was clear, and Cody’s orders had them struggling against what had become a defining trait of their personalities. Cody moved away, but Rex remained as he was. Until Cody asked him to roll on his back - and damn, it was everything Wolffe could do not to jump to his feet and reach for him. How the light had bled down his back, it was now resting on his body, drawing his muscles, his skin in black shades rendered fuzzy with the quality of light. Gold. Soft. He wanted to kiss him - worship his skin. Even if he knew that tonight, it would only be with a brush and ink. Cody repeated his ministrations, and stopped short of Rex’s hips, pausing to give him some relief. 

“Later,  _ cyar’ika _ , I promise. But not yet.” 

And Wolffe would be damned if it was not the case. He wanted it so badly it was chaffing. He took a deep breath, calming himself. 

In the meantime, Cody had taken to work the alcohol on Rex’s skin all over his arms, his legs - every inch of Rex’s skin now clear of anything that might prevent the ink from staying. And Wolffe could practically see it in his mind - Rex with their marks on his skin. How beautiful he would be. Not that he would tell him that. Beautiful was not a word Wolffe was using in general, but he could make an exception. Rex was trembling when Cody was stroking the liquid on his inner thighs. Wolffe could remember clear as day the moment he had marked his thighs - the first time they had been together. Such a sight he had been - wild and desperate, and tasting so good. A sudden clasp on his shoulder drove the thoughts out of his mind. Fox. He looked at him questioningly, only to have him tilt his chin towards Cody. Who was staring at him hard. 

“Wolffe. Don’t make me threaten you.”

Wolffe half-wanted to growl at the barely hidden aggression - but the largest part of him wanted to know what Cody had in store for him - maybe it was going to be as good as what he was giving to Rex. 

“We are going to mark you,  _ cyar’ika _ . Wolffe and Fox will do it first.” Cody paused, resting between Rex’s legs, not moving. Not reaching out for him. Rex moved, although it was a minute shift, but light caught on the scar Wolffe had left on his hip. He did not need to see it to know where Cody’s was. Wolffe was aware of Fox shifting, moving around to gather the supplies. The ink they had picked would dry fast, they had tested it on Fox. It also stayed for some days before it started to fade. 

“Rex, one rule, remember?”

Rex nodded, took a deep breath - and the way light caught on the curves and ridges of his chest made Wolffe want to bite into him - mark him, taste him, take him… But there would not be any of that tonight. Rex’s voice brought Wolffe down from his reverie.

“I don’t move.” 

Cody smiled, and kissed Rex softly - Wolffe could tell, and already, Rex remained very still. Not stiff as a board, but relaxed. Like he would melt into the mattress. With a last lingering touch, Cody moved away from Rex, motioning Wolffe and Fox to come closer. Rex stretched out, keeping his hands above his head, and bared his neck when Wolffe was within range. He looked at him so calmly, it actually helped Wolffe rein in his impulse. Wolffe still checked for Cody’s approval, but as soon as he got it, he leaned down to kiss Rex - gently, doing his best to keep it chaste. Having to remind himself that sex was not the endgame. No matter how much he wanted to. No matter how curious he was about Cody’s retribution, should Wolffe sidestep. He withdrew faster than he would have liked, but not before kissing lightly Rex’s neck about the spot he had marked during their first encounter - it had faded. From the way Rex shifted under him, a soft sound falling from his mouth, he probably remembered too. Wolffe moved back, letting Fox kiss Rex too - just as soft, as though Fox too was careful not to make things more heated. 

Cody handed Wolffe a brush, and gave one to Fox when he had released Rex. Making sure Rex was comfortable, they set to work - without ink at first, just running the brushes on Rex’s skin - slowly enough for the bristles to catch on his skin and hair. Their brushes were very supple - the same kind that were used to draw intricate designs on armours. They kept touching him but never past his waist - until Cody said they could. It was easy, listening to Cody. Wolffe moved in sync with Fox, replicating each other’s patterns as they trailed their brushes past Rex’s hips - and Wolffe could see Rex strain, wanting to move, but not allowed to. He wanted to praise him - but Cody was the one in control. He would praise Rex. Wolffe and Fox would remain silent unless spoken to. 

“Brush along his inner thighs again, slowly.” From the keening sound Rex let out, this was close to torture - and Wolffe knew exactly how much, having firsthand experience of how sensitive Rex’s skin was there. He obeyed, though. And how Rex’s legs fell open for them - he wanted to replace the brush with his mouth - licking and kissing his way up his thigh, wanted- 

“Wolffe.” 

He stopped. Looked up at Cody, who was giving him a hard stare. Wolffe might end up finding out what Cody had in story for him if he could not rein in his urges. His jaw ached. Cody was in control. Not Wolffe. He resumed his ministrations, following Fox’s lead, and concentration took his mind from his surroundings - until he noticed Cody was next to him. Once Wolffe acknowledged his presence, Cody pressed his forehead to Wolffe’s temple, whispering softly. He did not touch him otherwise. 

“Good, Wolffe. I know it’s hard, but you’re doing well.” 

The words made Wolffe want to lean into him, ask Cody to touch him, hear the praise. He caught himself just in time. Under his and Fox’s brushes, Rex was trembling - still relaxed, but clearly wanting more. Since Cody had told him not to move, he was not. Wolffe glanced at Rex’s face - his eyes were closed, his lips parted - breathing slightly heavier now. Calm.From the corner of his eye, Wolffe followed Cody as he leaned against Fox - not long enough for Fox to reach out for him, though. When Cody moved to face them across from Rex, light caught on the studs on his chest. Wolffe’s mouth momentarily went dry - he had played with these - flashes in his mind of that time Fox had had Cody tied up, and another time when he had been the one worrying these studs with his teeth. How it had driven Cody completely wild. Wolffe bit his lower lip, hard enough to be painful and get his mind out of the gutter. Which was no small feat at this point. 

Wolffe did not miss Cody’s minute nod to Fox, who brought back the ink. In this moment, they only had black ink, but Wolffe had decided early on that gold would look stunning on Rex. Now, to find that type of ink was something else entirely. Black was good for the time being. It dried fast, which was actually a good thing - they just could not mess it up, as it would not fade before a while. Cody’s voice registered, but it was to Rex he was speaking.

“Rex? Where do you want them to mark you?” 

Rex opened his eyes, gaze moving between Fox and Wolffe, but unfocused. His mind clearly was elsewhere, or maybe too much in the now to think. He started, stopped - indecision written all over his face. 

“Rex.” Cody’s voice had Rex turning to look at him. The tone was soft, but he had acted like it was a command. “Do you want someone to put their mark on your chest?” The question was precise enough to finally bring Rex back with them, and he answered, Fox’s name coming up in a breath. 

Fox looked up to Cody, waiting. Marking a  _ vod _ ’s chest was perhaps more significant than the back - just as vulnerable. Especially in Rex’s case, after he had gotten shot. The scar was still in full view, and Wolffe was fairly sure no amount of bacta would ever make it fade. It meant something. It had taken a bit longer for Rex to be completely comfortable around Fox - although neither Rex nor Cody said anything, Wolffe was no idiot. And he was glad things worked out in the end. The thought made him want to reach out to touch Rex’s face. 

“Cody?” Rex’s voice slightly raspy. 

“What is it,  _ cyar’ika _ ?”

“Want Wolffe to mark my back. The whole thing.”

Cody checked with him - but who was Wolffe to refuse? He wanted to. Right then, all he wanted was to draw his mark all over Rex’s back. Claiming him, just differently. He nodded, although Rex could not see him. 

“He will,  _ Rex’ika _ .” 

Wolffe reported his attention on Fox, watching him closely as he dipped a thin brush in the ink - mindful of any drop that might fall and stain the canvas of Rex’s skin. He began to draw, starting right above the scar that marred the center of Rex’s chest. Reclaiming the wound, its memories, changing them. Claiming Rex, too. And the notion had Wolffe forcing back his ingrained possessiveness. It was alright, and it was what Rex wanted. Soon, a stylized foxprint appeared. Fox was tracing its lines with such care, the brush sailing smoothly on Rex’s skin. Picking a bigger brush, ink on his fingertips from holding the brush, Fox filled in the design until it stood out like a pool of tar on Rex’s chest. As it dried, the shine faded. Wolffe focused on that - it did not take long. They all waited, as Rex breathed in heavily - the mark shifting under the light. 

“Can I touch him?” Fox never asked for anything, and yet he asked Cody. Rex made a sound at the back of his throat, eyes opening to stare at Cody - the need to be touched clear in the way he held himself, even if he could not move yet. 

When Cody gave his assent, Fox reached for the mark, fingertips brushing the painted skin softly - Wolffe could practically feel it. Fox did not apply visible pressure - after all, they were not supposed to touch him. Wolffe wondered if Fox realized he was bending forward. He spoke again, this time directly addressing Rex: “You’re so beautiful, Rex.” A gentle touch on his cheek, down to his jaw. Wolffe cast a glance at Cody - who was not saying anything, but instead looking on them with obvious fondness. “Thank you.” Fox pressed his forehead to Rex’s, the touch intimate, meaningful. Even if Fox did not linger for long. Rex sighed when Fox moved back - and Wolffe was fairly sure he heard him thank Fox. Which made Fox apparently think better of it, as he bent forward again, this time kissing Rex. Wolffe could not help the stab of arousal that pierced him right then. And as the kiss grew slightly more heated, Cody simply put a hand on Fox’s shoulder. Fox immediately took the hint and withdrew slowly - visibly reluctant, but still obeying the rules. Fox went back to Wolffe’s side. 

“Wolffe.” Cody’s voice slightly thicker, but still commanding. And did that not make him want to have Cody ordering him around more. Wolffe went to Rex’s side, waiting. Rex looked at him for an instant, before rolling over. As he settled down comfortably, Wolffe stared, transfixed, at the way his muscles moved in the golden light. And yes, he had scars, as they all did, but that only made him want to map them once more - with his mouth, preferably. Instead, he went to straddle Rex’s hips, and reached for the ink and brush. 

“Your whole back, Rex?” He had to be sure. 

“Yes, please.” The way Rex’s voice was muffled, how relaxed he sounded. Wolffe had no idea how he would manage to draw his mark on him without losing it first. But he had orders and he would be damned if he disobeyed. He dipped the brush in the ink, and set to work. 

Like Fox, he started with the outline - drawing a replica of the wolf’s head on his own helmet - a replica that spanned Rex’s shoulder blades, the wolf’s jaw reaching his ribs - Rex’s spine the guide to Wolffe’s hand. He drew slowly, carefully, keeping the lines thin and even. He watched Rex closely, catching every minute move he made. Filling out the drawing was equally long. He drew with short strokes - caresses on Rex’s skin. He could not touch him, except with this brush. The ink drying on the outer edges as he worked his way to the center - the faint shimmer remaining, catching the soft glow of the flames - gold transferring between Rex’s skin and the black markings. The lower part was last - Wolffe finishing with a last stroke of his brush along Rex’s spine, on his lower back. He wanted to touch it, so badly, But not yet, had to wait until the ink was completely dry. Rex was moving under him, distracting Wolffe. It looked like Rex was experimenting on the feeling - did his skin feel much different, how did it feel for him to have the ink drying on him? Wolffe remained silent - watching as his mark moved across the expanse of Rex’s back. Only when he was sure the ink was completely dry did Wolffe turn to Cody. He would not touch Rex further without permission. 

“You may.”

He might have planned to move slowly, to keep his touch light. But as soon as Wolffe put his fingers on Rex’s inked skin - over the wolf’s eyes, he could not help himself, sweeping his hands all over his back - taking in the warmth of Rex’s skin. He wanted to lie down on top of Rex, kiss his neck, lick the mark he just made. Claim Rex again. He brought his hands down from Rex’s shoulders to his hips, and then back up. He leaned down, brushing his lips on the nape of his neck. 

“Fox is right. You  _ are  _ stunning,  _ cyar’ika _ , and I’m proud you let me mark you like this.”  _ I want you so much now _ . He did not say it, but there was no taking back the growl he let out - letting Rex know, as well as Cody and Fox, just how much restraint he was using in not going further. If Rex’s whine was anything to go by, he was not the only one. Hunger gnawed at Wolffe, and before he could rationalize the process, he was grazing his teeth on Rex’s neck. He did hear movement, felt Cody lean over them, but did not think about it. Until sharp teeth sank into the back of his neck, which had him freeze in place. Cody. Cody who jerked his head to the side, pain flaring in Wolffe’s neck. He growled, the sound a deep rumbling one. Except Cody growled as well - a warning, and it rang down Wolffe’s spine. When Cody shifted back, Wolffe followed, and he remained where he was even after Cody had let him go. Hand on his face, holding his jaw as Cody stared at him, hard. 

“This is your last warning. You were overstepping, Wolffe.” 

Wolffe bit his lips - Cody was serious, and the show of dominance made Wolffe want to bare his neck for him - and he did. It turned him on, as a matter of fact, rather than pissing him off. Wolffe was aware of the way Rex shifted under him - and in spite of Cody’s warning, or maybe because of it, Wolffe pressed against him further - only to have Cody jerk his face with his hand still holding his jaw. 

“Wolffe.”

“Yes.” Wolffe backed down, careful not to touch Rex more than he had to, and Cody gently let go of him. Proof that he was not as mad at him as he let on. 

Cody laid a hand on Rex’s left shoulder, the touch grounding because Rex soon relaxed again. Only then did Cody let go, and made his way to Wolffe, who was not further from Rex than he originally was. Trying to keep his control, no matter the circumstances. Cody speaking softly in his ear, hand on the nape of Wolffe’s neck - intimate, soothing where he had bitten him. 

“That’s much better, Wolffe. Thank you.”

“Sorry.”

“You may be. But you stopped, eventually. That’s very good.” 

Wolffe heard a ‘good boy’ that went unsaid. He was certain of it - he would hand Cody all control in the near future. It made things so much easier. And discipline was something Wolffe enjoyed - for all the current mishaps. Cody let go of him, going back to Rex.

“Rex?” 

A moan answered him, muffled by the pillow. Cody ran his fingers up Rex’s spine, then across the wolf’s head that rested there. 

“I’m going to mark you too. But I need you to get up.”

“Can’t.” Rex’s voice was clearer, and Wolffe got closer to them - out of reach still. 

“Rex.” The commanding tone was back, and Wolffe clearly saw Rex tense, his hips jerking against the mattress - an aborted motion. 

“I’m hard. And you said nothing sexual tonight.” A pause. Then Rex went on: “I don’t deserve your marks.”

Cody bit his lips, clearly considering his next move. He brushed his knuckles along the line of Rex’s shoulder. When he spoke again, it was softly, much unlike the tone he had used previously. “It’s alright, Rex. It’s not something you can control. And you have been so good - you didn’t move, you didn’t reach out for them when either Fox or Wolffe touched you.” Cody bent forward, kissing Rex’s neck lightly, before he went on: “You deserve these marks. Wolffe’s, Fox’s, mine. All of them.” 

Rex turned to his side to look at Cody, before he rose on his elbow, sitting on the bed. Need surged through Wolffe’s throat. The candle’s light danced on his skin - his face was slightly flushed - but Wolffe’s gaze irresistibly raked down his form. He licked his lips, and caught himself before he made any move towards Rex. Cody’s orders still held, but seeing Rex like this - his hard, leaking cock making Wolffe want to get on his knees to worship him. He was good, however, and remained still. He wanted to - need setting his body on edge. It got worse when Rex got up, guided by Cody - and if Cody was talking, Wolffe could not hear it. Until he heard his name - 

“- get on the bed.” 

Wolffe went to sit - and  _ kriff  _ did he want to ditch his blacks altogether. But he was not told to undress, so he did not do it. He settled with his back to the wall, Fox at his right. They kept a distance between them, and it was a relief. Wolffe was rather frazzled at this point, and the need to touch was growing worse now that he had touched Rex once. The sense of loss was stronger. He watched, transfixed, as Cody carefully drew lines down Rex’s right arm. The design was clear - Cody’s armour markings. Starting on Rex’s shoulder and down to his wrist. Rex had his back to them, and Wolffe’s mark shifted as Rex breathed deeply. Wolffe wanted to see that mark on Rex’s back as he fucked him - how it would move. He wanted to see it in the shower - water running down Rex’s back. Wanted to see Fox’s mark rise and fall with each of Rex’s panting breath. Wanted to see Rex sated and boneless, their marks shining with sweat - come across the fox paw on his chest. Or on the one on his back. Wolffe bit his tongue to keep the noises in - he wanted to lick and kiss Rex’s whole body. 

Fox shifted next to him - and Wolffe focused again on the sight before him. Cody was finishing Rex’s left arm. The lines bold and even, in stark contrast with him skin. 

“It suits you,  _ cyar’ika _ . And you’re being so good - not moving at all.” Cody leaning forward - Wolffe guessed he had put his forehead against Rex’s, although he could not see it. “I’ll mark your legs now. Is that alright.”

Wolffe barely heard Rex’s reply - it probably was a positive one, as Cody sank to his knees in front of Rex. Objectively, Wolffe knew it was to draw in his mark on Rex, but his mind still fed him fantasies. He could imagine how Cody would look, having been in Rex’s place before. He wished he could get his mind to shut up, but it was a battle lost before it even began. Wolffe saw the brush on the side of Rex’s hip, before it dipped downwards, to the front. He could see the minute way in which Rex was tensing, obviously careful not to move. A sharp intake of breath - Cody had reached Rex’s inner thigh. It was torture to see this - Wolffe wanted to touch Rex, follow the path of Cody’s brush strokes. A low whine made him turn to look at Fox. Fox who was biting his lip, slowly running his fingers down his own thigh - following what could be Cody’s own moves. Wolffe turned back to watch Cody and Rex - he was not sure he could keep his hands to himself. Not when Fox looked so starved, his chest heaving - hands roving his body. If he kept looking at Fox, he would forego all rules - needing to touch and be touched so much it hurt. At long last, Cody rose to his feet and went to put the ink and brushes away. He came back to Rex, speaking clearly for Wolffe and Fox to hear as well. 

“You’re good Rex. So very good. Soon, you’ll be able to move, I promise.” Wolffe heard Cody kissing Rex - although it was a quick one. “So beautiful, Rex. You really are.” And thanking Rex. Rex who simply retaliated by saying he was the one being thankful. But Wolffe did not see it that way. Rex was letting them mark him. When Rex did not have any tattoos, and short of scars - and the one Wolffe had worked into his hip. 

“Turn around,  _ cyar’ika _ . They want to see you.”

Rex turned, and Wolffe’s breath caught in his throat. How bold the lines that followed Rex’s arms. But most importantly, the ones that snaked down his thighs. Bold lines still shimmering in places as the ink dried slowly. Against the relative darkness in the room, the ink on Rex’s skin seemed to cut into him. As though he had given pieces of him to the three of them. Cody stood behind him, hands trailing the marks on his arms, fingers dancing down his sides to his hips - stroking the lines he had drawn - once they were dry. He kissed the side of Rex’s neck - Rex who let his head fall back against Cody. 

“They want you, Rex. See?” 

And Wolffe felt that hunger rising - it was so familiar. Such a familiar ache when he was with them. Brought out the feral side of him. Something he did not want to fight. Not when Rex sighed, not when Cody smirked at them. Not when the light caught on the ink - as many paths he could follow with his tongue. He heard a whine on his side - Fox was leaning forward, tensed and ready to reach for Rex. 

“You were so good, Rex. Would you like them to touch you?”

“Yes.” The sound dying in a hiss as Cody gripped his hip harder - could see the indent of his fingers in Rex’s skin. 

“Get on the bed,  _ cyar’ika _ . We’ll take care of you.” 

Rex did as he was told - and fortunately the bed was big enough to accommodate the four of them - which was one reason why they picked that specific place. Fox went past Wolffe - but he waited. They both waited for Cody to direct them. 

“Fox. Wolffe.” Wolffe looked at Cody, itching to get a move on. But no such luck. “Get naked.” And as he was speaking, Cody was ditching his own blacks. 

Wolffe did not need to be told twice, and he immediately did as told. The three of them were then kneeling next to Rex, who was lying down. Rex whose gaze kept moving between them - and every time Rex looked at him Wolffe felt the heat. The need. 

“Last rule. Hands and mouth only. Am I clear?” 

Rex moaned loudly, his body arching - as if he could already feel it. Wolffe nodded, albeit numbly. Watched the ink on Rex’s thighs - so symmetrical, so perfect. Nails raking his thigh made him jerk - the burn made him groan. One look proved it was Fox, who was staring at Rex like he could already taste him. Hungry. Too far gone for words. 

Cody bent forward, kissing Rex - the kiss growing messy, hungry - and the moans that they made had Wolffe wanting to- Fox’s grip on him tightened - Wolffe heard his breathing hitch. Wanting. Rex was breathless by the time Cody let go of him - his lips wet, slightly puffy from the kissing - but Wolffe knew it was only the beginning. 

“I’m just going to watch you for a start.” Rex nodded, and stopped himself before he reached for Cody. Cody who went to sit at the bottom of the bed, so he had a good view on them. Wolffe got to Rex’s other side, waiting for Cody’s signal. 

As soon as Cody gave it, in the form of a sharp nod, Wolffe dove forward, kissing Rex hard. Relishing the whine he drew from him, aware of Fox who was bending over Rex’s chest. Wolffe licked into Rex’s mouth, his lips, and struggled to keep his hands to himself. Instead, he put his left hand between Fox’s shoulder blades and raked his nails up his back - forcing a whine from Fox. It was so satisfying, feeling Fox arch his back under his touch. Wolffe kissed his way down Rex’s jaw and neck - not biting, not yet, save for a small nip on his throat that had Rex let out a filthy moan. Rex’s hand on his hip, fingers digging into his skin. Hard enough to bruise after a while. Wolffe dipping his head lower until he came to Fox’s level - Fox who was doing sinful things to Rex’s nipple with his tongue and teeth. Wolffe growled, attracting Fox’s attention - reaching for him, pulling his head up to kiss him. The hunger they both felt, the terrible craving that was devouring them sprang to life, the kiss turning into bites, Wolffe letting up only when Fox let out a keening sound. Wolffe let him go with a sharp bite on his lower lip. 

“Wolffe.” Cody sounded much more ruffled now. Wolffe turned to him, letting Fox resume, which he did promptly, if Rex’s soft sighs and groans were anything to go by. Wolffe focused on Cody, taking in the sight of him - reclining against the back of the bed, hand lazily stroking his cock. Light shifting, catching on the precome smeared on his skin. Wolffe licked his lips absently. But Cody shook his head. It was about Rex, not Cody. Wolffe trailed his fingers down Rex’s body until he reached his knees. Brushing a finger along each of the bold lines on his skin - Rex’s legs falling apart, even as his hips twitched. Wolffe did not think, bending his head until he was almost facing Rex’s cock. He kept his eyes on Rex’s face, even as he breathed in his scent - arousal and the musk of sex heavy in the air. Wolffe caught precome as it leaked from the head - his touch fleeting, and yet wrenching a wail from Rex. 

Wolffe did not go on, however. He slithered down until he was settled between Rex’s knees. He ran his hands on the ink that marked his thighs, keeping his touch feather-like - the difference in texture minimal but interesting nonetheless. He kissed the tip of the mark on the side of Rex’s left knee - he would not bite that ink now - it was too new. He would hate to ruin it. He kissed his way along the line Cody had drawn, relishing the way Rex shifted under his mouth. Wolffe had to put a hand on Rex’s hip to keep him still as he reached his hip - and derailed from the path to kiss the inside of his thigh. He enjoyed the way his skin felt under his lips - so smooth, easily bruised. He grazed his teeth on the area - not biting, not yet. Nevermind how much he wanted to - painful it was to keep things slow when himself was aching to do more. It took most of his will power not to rut against the mattress - or jerk himself off - just to keep himself in check. He moved to Rex’s right leg, this time starting from his hipbone. And how the ink broke down the light - pitch black against his skin. A broken moan attracted his attention and he looked up to see Fox kissing Rex, hard - and scratching his way up Rex’s body up to his chest. Rex arched from the bed, Wolffe’s hold having gone slack at the sight. Wolffe could only imagine how it felt for Rex. To have been marked, to remain so still - and now this. Wolffe laid a kiss on the scratches Fox had left behind, before dipping his head to lick his way down the ink on Rex’s leg. 

Wolffe brought his right hand to Rex’s other leg, stroking his skin slowly, the motions gradually bringing him closer to Rex’s cock. But Wolffe did not touch him. Instead, he went to suck and nip at the sensitive skin of Rex’s inner thigh - both hands now kneading his hips as he did. Wolffe heard a hiss at his back - Cody must either be thinking they were taking too long. Or the show was taking a toll on him. Wolffe would not check just now. From the corner of his eye, he saw that Fox was now kissing Rex’s throat, his hand snaking down his abdomen in random patterns.Wolffe could hear the way Rex’s breathing hitched - need etched across his entire body. Wolffe moved fast, catching Fox’s wrist just before he touched Rex. He did not care it earned him a glare and a choked, desperate sound. He scooted over until he was level with Fox, still holding his arm. He tilted his head to whisper against Fox’s ear, making sure no one else would hear what he said. 

“How about you use your mouth on him,  _ Fox’ika _ ?”

“Thought you called dibs.” 

Wolffe grinned, nipping Fox’s earlobe. “Ah, but you’re something else entirely. Unless you don’t want to.” And Wolffe was willing to bet that if Fox was ever hesitant, he was not anymore. In fact, the way Fox sighed - he was on board with the idea. Wolffe knew firsthand how devilish Fox was. How good his mouth felt. Wolffe briefly drew Fox in a savage kiss, biting into his mouth - and Fox retaliated, wringing a loud moan from Wolffe. He would have purred. A soft whine drew his attention back to Rex. Wolffe pulled back, answering Fox’s smirk with one of his own. Wolffe framed Rex’s face with his hands, thumbs brushing his cheeks - with his eyes half-mast, his mouth slightly open, Rex looked so abandoned Wolffe could not resist the urge to kiss him. Light kisses, or deeper ones - fingers tracing his neck - feeling his pulse. Rex cried out - choking on Fox’s name. Whatever Fox was doing, it had to be something. Wolffe kissed Rex deeply - swallowing every single moan or sighs he made - until they were^both breathless, but he would not stop even then. His left hand travelled down to Rex’s hip, and he brought it back up, leaving angry red lines in his wake. Rex arched, his entire body bowing under the strain - and Wolffe immediately moved to wrap his fingers around the base of his cock as a security. Fox had withdrawn, waiting, and when Rex relaxed somewhat, Fox licked his cock again, occasionally touching Wolffe’s fingers too. 

“Please…” The plea was soft, barely audible. Wolffe looked back at Cody. Cody was biting his lips - the rhythm of his strokes agonizingly slow - Wolffe could almost feel that hand on him. Wolffe waiting for Cody to focus on them, to give them directions. 

“Fox?” 

Of course, Fox had to hum to show he heard Cody - Wolffe held Rex fast as he bucked into Fox’s mouth. 

“Make him come.” 

Wolffe was positive Fox actually tried to say ‘yes sir’. Rex let out a broken wail, and Wolffe imagined it may have been because the [stud] on Fox’s tongue moved against him, his throat also working in the process. Wolffe mouthed Rex’s neck - he could feel his pulse, how hot Rex was - his taste. He grazed his teeth on his throat, painfully aware of what both Fox and Cody were doing - just hearing that, it was enough to drive him insane. Rex’s arms wrapped around his back, and he was clawing at him, searing pain putting his skin on fire. Wolffe growled, and he urged Rex on - wanting him to let go. He kissed Rex again, placing his left hand on Rex’s throat, thumb brushing against his skin. He snaked his right arm under Rex, bringing him closer to Fox - Rex still held him for dear life, his breathing ragged. 

“Come for us, Rex.” And apparently, Fox did something at the same time, because Rex came with a shuddering moan, his whole body tensing for an instant in Wolffe’s grasp.  _ Kriff, _ he could feel him trembling. Wolffe held Rex until he fell back, completely boneless, his kisses sloppy with satiation. “So good,  _ cyar’ika.  _ You’re so good.” Wolffe’s words echoed by Cody - a bit later by Fox, once he was finished licking Rex’s clean - the sight sending electricity through Wolffe’s body. Fox crawled to Rex’s side, so that he could kiss him. The sound Rex made was going to haunt him - another to add to his growing collection of ‘things that will haunt him until he dies’, if he were completely honest. He was not paying attention, and barely had time to hold himself to avoid crashing down when Fox pulled him forward to kiss him. Wolffe could faintly taste Rex in Fox’s mouth - he chased it, grinning inwardly when Fox moaned against his lips. Wolffe broke away, and he helped Rex relocated a bit further on the bed, a blanket within reach - so that he was more comfortable. Wolffe then turned to Cody, silently checking if he was still giving orders. He looked wrecked already, and Wolffe guessed he was very close. Probably too close to think. Wolffe moved to his side, gently tracing his jaw to get Cody’s attention. 

“Let me?” 

Cody nodded. He remained silent, but Wolffe was no fool. Cody was a strung up as Fox and him. He followed Cody’s gaze to Rex - heard the shaky breath he took. 

“Soon,  _ Cod’ika. _ ” He kissed the corner of Cody’s mouth, before joining Fox - who flung himself at Wolffe, sending them sprawling on the bed. Hands clawed at his hips, trying to remove his blacks, and Wolffe indulged him, raising his hips to help Fox. Just as fast, Fox was back, practically rutting against Wolffe, laying open-mouthed kisses on his neck, his collarbones. Wolffe raised his hand, gripped Fox’s hair to get him off. Staring into his eyes - how wild, how starved must he be to have this lost look about him - Wolffe growled low. 

“Eager, Fox?”

“Please.” And even if the plea was purely performative, the fact that Fox tilted his head to the side, in spite of Wolffe’s grip, was enough. Wolffe rose, backing Fox until they were kneeling face to face. 

“What do you want,  _ Fox’ika _ ? You did well, so very well.” 

“Anything-” Fox’s voice cracking somewhat, though it probably just was out of breathlessness. 

Wolffe nodded, and he gripped Fox’s hips before claiming his lips in a searing kiss. The hunger was back, curbed until then by his focus on Rex and Cody’s own commands. But now, there was nothing to hold him back as he nipped Fox’s lips, and dragged his nails across his skin. He wanted more - and Fox was clawing at his back again, pain burning his skin. He growled low in his throat - relishing the whimper it wrung from Fox. Fox’s right hand moving between them, holding both their cocks - Wolffe moaned - the touch harsher than he would have preferred, considering how painfully hard he had been. Still was. The feeling of Fox’s hand, slick with their mingled precome, sliding on their flesh. Another kind of burn. He was not going to last, that he knew. He let go of Fox’s lips, licking into his mouth one last time before he did, and started to mouth his neck. From where he was, he could see Cody clearly. Cody who was staring, his hands idle at his side - but Wolffe saw how his hips shifted minutely, his cock leaking precome to the point that Wolffe could almost feel it in his mouth. He kissed and licked Fox’s skin, at the juncture of neck and shoulder. Wanting more. He bit him, harder than he had planned - he just craved more. Fox’s whine urging him on. Brought on hand down hard on Fox’s ass, before he caressed the heated skin, enjoying the way Fox’s hips jerked. He did it again, harder - made Fox tighten his grip, wrenching a moan from Wolffe’s throat, even as Fox whined. He kneaded Fox’s ass, hands running higher to his back and down again. He wanted him. 

“Wolffe…” Fox’s hand had stilled, but he was shaking. Trying to hold on a bit to the last shreds of control he had.

Wolffe brought his hands up to run his fingers through Fox’s hair. “Want to try something,  _ Fox’ika _ .” He was speaking against Fox’s ear, voice too low for either Cody or Rex to hear. 

“Fuck me already.”

“Can’t risk hurting you,  _ cyar’ika _ .” The endearment rolled easily on his tongue. And he would not risk hurting Fox even if he was begging for it. Which he practically was at this point. “Turn around.” And he did, so that Fox was now facing Rex. Who looked still rather dazed. Wolffe turned to Cody. “Go next to Rex,  _ vod. _ I’d hate having you miss the show.” He grinned, teeth showing for a moment before he went to kiss the nape of Fox’s neck. Addressing him once more, Wolffe lowered his voice to a rumble - after all, it was not like he ignored how much it worked them up. Funny, when you considered they could achieve the same. His hands stroked Fox’s hips, dipping close, but not close enough, to his cock. Wolffe could not help himself either, as he rutted against Fox’s ass. “I can’t fuck you, Fox. But I can make you feel good. Want that?”

“ _ Get on with it! _ ” 

Let it not be said that Wolffe was a terrible lover who left his partners unsatisfied. He put his teeth on Fox’s shoulder - not biting him, but simply to make sure he got the hint and would not move. He was going raving mad himself, but he had a goal. Wrecking Fox. And then Cody. He grasped Fox’s ass, parting his cheeks somewhat, sliding his cock between them - and sure, it was nothing to being actually fucking Fox, but  _ kriff that felt glorious still _ . Fox pushed back against him, and even if Wolffe still partly wanted to toss caution to the winds, he was not going to let Fox take the initiative there. He slapped Fox’s hip harshly, teeth sinking minutely into his skin - a warning growl escaping him. Fox stilled, panting heavily now, his head falling back against Wolffe. Wolffe let go off him, and slowly wrapped his right hand around Fox’s cock, thumb brushing against the ring adorning the head. A choked moan followed the gesture, and Wolffe began stroking Fox, while rubbing his cock against him. It did feel good, especially after such a long time ignoring his own needs. The friction was too good, and he was losing it fast. He stroked Fox faster, and mouthed the side of his throat. Fox’s right hand joined his, the left one trying to find purchase on Wolffe’s hip. Fox arched against him, and Wolffe cupped his chin with his free hand, keeping Fox’s head back. Wolffe shuddered when Fox bent his head to lick his fingers - letting out a moan that sounded like a plea. 

And so, Wolffe let him, relinquishing some of the pressure for Fox to move as he pleased - and the way he sucked and licked his fingers shot straight his cock. Wolffe tried to focus on Cody, and found him shifting on the bed. Staring right back at Wolffe, although Wolffe had no clue if he really saw them. Fox’s orgasm took them by surprise, his entire body arching and tensing, his loud moans muffled by Wolffe’s hand - the sounds and the feeling of Fox’s clenching around him threw Wolffe over the edge as well, the both of them riding it out together until Fox’s legs buckled from under him. Wolffe barely having the reflex to catch him. He laid Fox down, trying to regain some sort of composure. How Fox’s chest rose and fell with each stunted breath - how he writhed slowly, pleasure obviously still ringing through him. Wolffe absently licked Fox’s come from his hand, not thinking much about it. Until he caught Cody’s eyes. Cody’s mouth was parted - as though he was struggling for for breath. Wolffe smiled predatorily before bending down to lick Fox’s clean. He looked at Cody the whole time, egged on by the sighs his ministrations elicited from Fox, as well as the torn expression on Cody’s face. He only stopped when he was sure Fox was clean. He scooted over to kiss Fox, running his fingers in his hair. He smiled inwardly when Cody let out a broken moan at the sight. He gently let go of Fox, and helped him relocate more comfortably on Rex’s other side. Gave Rex a quick kiss too before moving on to Cody. Who had apparently given up on touching himself - even if Wolffe had not said anything. 

Wolffe settled on top of Cody’s legs, running his fingertips down his cheekbones, his neck. Fingers trailing downwards as he brushed Cody’s lips with his own. “You’ve been so good for us, Cody. Kept that control to the end.” 

A sharp intake of breath answered him. Smiling, Wolffe went on: “You’re so hard, Cody… I don’t even know how you managed not to come yet.” He kissed Cody, allowing him to take the lead here. He loved how starved Cody was - it made his kisses much rougher, more desperate. It pulled at Wolffe’s veins, a strange feeling he welcomed. Wolffe regained control after a while, biting at Cody’s mouth. His hands now rested on Cody’s hips - his touch feather-light. 

“Wolffe.” It was barely a whisper, but Cody could have shouted. 

“Come for me,  _ cyar’ika. _ Can’t wait to lick you clean like I did Fox.” He mouthed Cody’s neck, felt him buck under him. He curled his fingers around the base of his cock. He started to purr. “You’re so damn wet, Cody. I’m torn, now - do you want my mouth on you,  _ vod _ ? Or is my voice enough to make you come?” He grazed his teeth against Cody’s skin, licked the spot - tasting salt, faintly. 

“Don’t care- please, Wolffe.” 

Wolffe tightened his grip slightly, stroking Cody once - stopping to run his thumb across the slit - smearing more precome - the shiver that wracked Cody’s frame its own reward. With his free hand, Wolffe played with the studs on Cody’s nipples, toying with the metal - warmed by Cody’s skin. Worried the skin. He started talking low, lips brushing Cody’s ear as he went on. What he could have done to Cody - what he was certain of doing to him later. His touch on Cody’s cock loosening. Cody’s breathing erratic - his hands clawing at Wolffe’s shoulder - burning were Fox had left his marks. 

“I want you to take control. Seeing you with Rex… Can you imagine? I’d let you do what you want with me.” Cody’s moan almost drowned Wolffe’s next words, but he went on. “I want you to rule over me, fuck me - anything you want, Cody. Yours to claim. My only request is that you come for me now.” Cody’s shouted his name, but Wolffe kept going, this time stroking Cody properly, pushing him further - and how his hips stuttered under him. “ _ Come. _ ” His growl was lost in Cody’s wail as his body arched as much as was possible, his hips shaking as he came. That wail turned into a sob, one that Wolffe kissed from his lips, as he had Cody ride his orgasm, holding him until it was over. Wolffe’s shoulders were a mess, he could not care less. He brought his hand up, licking his fingers clean - and could not keep himself from moaning softly when Cody did the same - his touch soft, bespeaking his currently state of contentment. Wolffe slid down Cody’s legs once he was done to clean him up, keeping his licks short and effective - he had no intention of working Cody up any further. Only when he was satisfied did he let Cody bring him to his level. 

Usually, Wolffe would run them all for a shower, but he might yet make an exception. Especially when Rex and Cody latched onto him, curling against him. Cody nuzzled his neck, speaking softly, his speech somewhat slurred: “Will take you on your offer, Wolffe. Later.”

Wolffe could not help smiling. “I meant it.” He really, really wanted this. Rex’s head rested on Wolffe’s shoulder, and he curled his arm to reach Rex’s back. Fox’s hand came to rest on his. Guess this time he could make an exception indeed. With his free hand, he traced the marks Cody had drawn on Rex’s arm. Theirs. He shifted to kiss Rex’s forehead. 

He had no idea who said ‘I love you’ - and it’s mando’a equivalent - because his brain was growing fuzzy, but he did the same. It ended as a hushed chorus, tiredness rendering the moment hazy, though no less meaningful. Wolffe was sure of it - he was not about letting any of them go. 


End file.
